Kimikos Spirited Away Adventure
by Star Racer Eva
Summary: Haku and Chihiro are together finally after waiting 12 year and they soon have a daughter name Kimiko who doesn't know that she will soon start her jouney in the spirit world just like her mother. But she lost and who is this boy trying to help her?
1. Finally Together

**Chapter 1- Finally Together**

12 years had passed since Chihiro and Haku separated. Chihiro had to leave the spirit world for the human world and be with her mom and dad but Haku had to stay behind. She still remembered the promise they made each other.

**--Flashback--**

"_There's no water here I can walk across now." a young 10 year old Chihiro said._

"_Yeah but I can't go any further, now when you go across whatever you do don't look back not until you pass through the tunnel." Haku said_

"_What about you what will happen to you Haku?"_

"_Don't worry I'm going to have a talk with Yubba and tell her I'm going to quit being her apprentice. Don't worry I'll be fine I got my name back."_

"_Will we see each other again?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Promise."_

"_I promise now go and don't look back." Chihiro started to walk away and their hands were soon parted and she returned to the human world._

**--End of Flashback--**

Now Chihiro is 22 years old, She has long brown hair that goes down to her mid-back, her brown eyes sparkled a little more and she gain beautiful curves in all the right places. She was standing next to the tunnel that took her to the spirit world.

"To think it's been 12 years since I met you Haku and made a promise that we would met again, to bad that's going to be more impossible now." Chihiro said to herself.

Chihiro is about to start her career as an author and unfortunately her editor worked in another city so she had to move so she could be close to her editor. But she wished that she didn't have to leave the town that changed her life forever.

'Well I guess this is good-bye." Chihiro said as tears started to trickle down her face and walked away.

"Now why is a beautiful girl like you crying." said a strange but familiar voice. When Chihiro heard the voice she stopped in her tracks and turned around and couldn't believe who she was looking at.

"Haku?" Chihiro asked and he nodded his head and more tears started to stream down Chihiro's face.

"HAKU!!!" she yelled as she ran to him to give him a hug. He was also now 22 and his dark green hair was longer the same length as Chihiro's and he still wore the same outfit that she first met him in the spirit world.

"You kept your promise, you came to see me." Chihiro said while she was still crying.

"Yes Chihiro I finally came to see you but a minute ago you were saying good-bye. Why did you say that?" Chihiro looked up at him with tears still coming down her face and finally said, "Because I'm moving to another town to start my career as an author and I might never come back." Haku just looked at her and started to wipe away her tears with his hand and said, "If your leaving this town then I'm going with you." Chihiro's eyes wide and she finally said,

"What do you mean if I leave you will also leave with me?" Haku just closed his eyes and said, "I don't ever want to leave your side again Chihiro, I want us to be together forever." Chihiro looked at him and her cheeks started to become a bright shade of red and said, "I want us to always be together forever too Haku, but you're a spirit and I'm a human would that cause a bit of problems." Haku shook his head.

"Chihiro I'm not a spirit anymore I'm a human now."

"What? How did this happen Haku? Chihiro asked with a surprised voice.

"After I terminated my contract with Yubba I went to Zeniba's and asked her how I can stay here forever with you and she said I had to go through many trials."

"Huh. What kind of trials Haku?" He just looked into Chihiro's lovely brown eyes and said,

"The trials of being worthy to become human, and those trials were hard and long that's why it took me so long to come and see you Chihiro." Chihiro looked at him and smiled.

"But now the trials are over and you're not here as a spirit but as a human."

"Yes Chihiro. I passed the trials and now here as a human to stay, Oh before I forget I have a question to ask you Chihiro." Chihiro had a confused look on her face.

"What is it that you want to ask me Haku?" Haku smiled and said,

"Will you honor me by being my wife?" Chihiro was shocked at what she heard and started to cry and finally said, "Yes, I would be honored to become your wife Haku." Haku smiled and drew Chihiro into another hug. Then he touched her face, Chihiro looked up at him and smiled, soon they were sharing their first kiss with each other. They didn't want this feeling to end but Chihiro had to head back to her apartment (She moved out when she started college) and call her parents and tell them the good news about her getting married to Haku. Soon their live would change forever.

**--2 Years later--**

Haku and Chihiro were married and were also living in a house where Chihiro did most of her writing and Haku got a job as an artist (He mostly did some illustrations for Chihiro's stories) Lately though Chihiro started to feel sick and decides to visit a doctor and see what wrong. He ran some test and said,

"It's nothing to worry about miss, but you're going be sick for another few months and experience some other symptoms." Chihiro looked at him weird, he knew that she didn't understand and said,

"Miss its nothing to worry about its actually good because you pregnant." Chihiro was shocked at what she heard then smiled. She thanked the doctor and left the hospital. She started to think, _"How will Haku react when he find out that he's going to be a father."_

When she got home she found her wonderful husband Haku sitting on the couch reading a book about a river spirit meeting a human little girl. (One of the books Chihiro wrote) Haku looked up to see his lovely wife standing in the doorway, he stood up and walk over to her and asked,

"What did the doctor tell you?" Chihiro just smiled and said,

"The doctor says its nothing to worry about, but Haku I have question for you." Haku looked at her and said,

"What is your question my dear Chihiro."

'Haku, how do you feel about becoming a father?" Haku's eye widen

"Chihiro your pregnant." Chihiro just nodded her head and a big smile took over Haku's face and soon said,

"This is wonderful news Chihiro, How far are you in the pregnancy?"

"The doctor says at least 2 months." Chihiro was happy that Haku was excited that Haku wanted to be a father. Haku soon hugged Chihiro tighter and gave her a kiss on the lips. They were so happy because just when they thought that they were already happy with it being just the 2 of them but now to have a child of their own made them the happiest couple on Earth.


	2. Kimiko visit's the Toko Shohiro River

**Chapter-2 kimiko Visit's the Toko Shohiro River**

5 years had passed; Chihiro and Haku were now the proud parents of their 4 year old daughter Kimiko. Kimiko had her mother's eyes, she also had her father's hair color, but what was strange about her that she was actually was born with a dragon on her left shoulder and neither Haku nor Chihiro understood it but decided it was just a normal birth mark.

One day her parents decided to take kimiko to a river not far from their house. Once they got there Kimiko started to run towards the river.

"Kimiko don't go off. We'll get to the river in plenty of time." Chihiro said while helping her husband get the picnic food out of the car.

"But mommy I really want to go see it and it's not that far." Kimiko said with a little pout on her face.

"Chihiro why don't we let her go see the river as long as she doesn't get to close that she would fall in." Haku then froze when he realized what he just said at the end and looked at Chihiro who had an annoyed look on her face because she remembered that she fell in a river when she was around Kimiko's age but in the end she agreed,

"Alright then Kimiko you can go but just be careful."

Kimiko smiled as she nodded her head and started to run off. Then Chihiro looked at Haku.

"You better hope nothing happens to Kimiko Haku or I'm going to get you." Chihiro said with a serious and some humor in her voice. Haku did smile with a little bit of sweat coming down his face while he was getting the picnic blanket out of the car.

**--With Kimiko--**

Kimiko was running as fast as her legs could go, her little light blue dressed flowed back like ripples in a river and her hand was holding onto her hat making sure it wouldn't fly off while running. Kimiko soon finally made it the river and her breath was taken away, it was her first time actually seeing a river.

"_Wow the river is so beautiful, now I know why mom and dad always write about rivers and draw them too." _Kimiko thought. (Chihiro always incorporated a river into any of her stories that she wrote.)

Kimiko got a little closer to the river as she did that the wind blew her hat right off her head. Kimiko looked up and started running along the river following her hat which soon fell into the river.

"Oh great. Now how am I supposed to get my hat back now?" Kimiko said

Then she went closer to the river right at the bank, got on the knees and started to reach for her hat.

"Almost got it."

**--With Haku and Chihiro--**

Haku and Chihiro were finally walking towards the river with the food and blanket.

"I hope Kimiko isn't bored from waiting at the river while we got the stuff out of the car." Chihiro said

"I'm sure she lost track of time from being mesmerized by the river." Haku said with a smile on his face and Chihiro also couldn't help but smile too. Once they got to the river they couldn't see Kimiko anywhere.

"Where's Kimiko?" Chihiro asked

Once she said that there was a loud splash then they hear Kimiko scream help. Haku and Chihiro turned their heads toward the direction where they heard her and they both yelled,

"Kimiko!!!"

**--With Kimiko--**

When Kimiko tried to get her hat she fell right into the river, face first.

"Help!!!" Kimiko said as she tried to stay above water which wasn't easy because she hardly knew how to swim. Soon she couldn't keep her head above water and started to sink.

"_Someone please help me."_ Kimiko thought as she was about to black out then she felt something go past her.

"_Huh! What was that?"_

"_Hold on to me." _a strange voice said, Kimiko didn't know who said that but she decided to listen and reached out and grabbed onto something that started to pull her. Kimiko didn't know what was going on but before she knew it she was right at the shallow part of the bank above water and her hat was right next to her. She grabbed her hat and turned towards the river and was surprised to see what was there. It was a dragon. Kimiko stared at the dragon for a while then soon asked,

"Are you the one that saved me?" the dragon just nodded his head

"What is your name?" The dragon pointed at a sign which read Toko Shohiro River

"Huh? You're the river?" The dragon nodded his head again, then they soon hear voices.

"Kimiko where are you"

"Kimiko"

It was Kimiko's parents calling her. Kimiko quickly turned to the dragon and said,

"Thank you for saving me." Bowing at the same time and soon the dragon disappeared.

Then Haku and Chihiro appeared looking at a very soak and wet Kimiko.

"Kimiko are you alright?" her mother asked

"What happen to you?" her father added while wrapping her in the blanket so she wouldn't get cold.

"I was trying to get my hat and then I fell into the river, then a dragon saved me."

Chihiro's and Haku's eyes widen and couldn't believe what Kimiko had just said.

"Sweetie. Did you just say a dragon saved you?" Haku asked

"Yeah. And he said his name it the Toko Shohiro River, Mommy does that make him a river spirit like the ones in your stories?" Chihiro looked at Haku and he soon said,

"Kimiko maybe you imagined the dragon."

"I know what I saw though daddy."

"Kimiko lets not argue and forget about this and take you home before you get sick." Kimiko looked down at her wet dress and shoes and said,

"Okay mommy."

Haku picked up Kimiko and carried her to the car, on the way Kimiko saw the dragon again and did a little wave at him. _"I hope we meet again Toko Shohiro."_ Kimiko thought before she closed her eyes and was fast asleep. Once Haku got Kimiko buckled in and closed the car door Chihiro asked,

"Haku you don't think Kimiko has some of you spirit powers where she can see them."

"I don't know Chihiro this is a first. No spirit has ever tried to become human and start a family in the human world."

"Then what's going on with Kimiko? You told me years ago that is really hard for humans to see spirits."

"I know Chihiro. I know." Haku sighed and put his hand on his head. "Maybe it has to do with the birth mark on her left shoulder."

"Well whatever it is I don't want it to continue. I don't want Kimiko to go through the same problems we went through so many years ago."

"Then we'll have to tell Kimiko that the river spirits and other kind of spirits only exist in your stories and make her think that she did imagine the dragon. Then maybe she will forget this incident."

"I only hope you right Haku. I only hope." They soon got in the car and drove off and the dragon appeared again and said,

"I hope I get to meet you again Kimiko."


	3. Kimiko’s Spirited Adventure Begins

**Chapter-3 Kimiko's Spirited Adventure Begins**

Eight years had soon passed and Kimiko was now 12 years old and her family was moving closer to her grandparents on her mother's side of the family. So Kimiko was lying down in the back of the car while her dad drove them to their new house next door to her grandparent.

"I wonder how long it's been since I was last here, oh Kimiko look there's your new school." Chihiro said with a smile on her face. Kimiko sat up a little to look at the window to get a look at her new school and when she saw it she just stuck her tongue out at it.

"I liked my old school better and our old home town I had a lot of friends there." Kimiko said all annoyed and upset. "Kimiko you'll make new friends here in no time I guarantee it" Haku said as he continued to drive. "But dad I'm older and all my friends thought my birthmark was a tattoo when they say it and what if the teachers think that too."

"Kimiko that birthmark is close to your skin color tattoos have color and detail I don't how they will mistaken it for a tattoo." Her mother explained Kimiko just sighed and laid back down in the back seat. "Kimiko it won't be that bad this will be an adventure for you and us and we get to see grandma and grandpa more often now" Haku said trying to cheer his daughter up then Kimiko got curious about her grandparents on her dads side of the family.

"Hey dad how come you don't talk about my grandparents on your side of the family?" Haku and Chihiro froze for a second but then Haku got an idea. "Well Kimiko it's because I don't know who my parents because I was orphaned at a really young age to where I can't remember them at all." Kimiko was surprised to hear that but then had another question. "So don't you have step-parents and would that mean I have step-grandparents?" Haku shook his head "No Kimiko I don't have step-parents either no one wanted to adopt me so I was pretty much alone until I meet your mother of course and when we had you my life became complete." Kimiko couldn't help but smile knowing that she and her mother had made her dad really happy over the years. They all soon made it to the new house and Kimiko's grandparents were outside waiting for then. Kimiko jumped out of the car and run up to her grandparents to give them a hug.

"My kimiko you sure have gotten bigger since the last time we saw you." Her grandfather said with a chuckle. "And you're looking more like your mother and father every day." Her grandmother had added in with a smile and Kimiko couldn't help but smile and giggle back at the same time.

"Hi mom; Hi dad how are you both doing." Chirhiro said as she gave them both a hug and haku shakes her dad's hand. "Were doing great Chirhiro and how's that husband of your still helping out with whatever you need help with right." Chihiro and Haku couldn't help but laugh. "Dad of course he is. He's been a wonderful husband and father." Chihiro said while hugging haku.

"Well glad to hear it chihiro anyways the movers called said that they were going to be a here really soon." Her mother told then in fact the moving truck had just arrived "oh there it is my that was fast." Everyone laughed and Haku, Chihiro and kimiko started unpacking the truck and putting everything away where it belongs. After they had finally got everything in the house and put it where it belongs. Kimiko had just finished pulling out the last of her posters and stuff animals and put them where she wanted them to be. When she finally finished she decided to go explore a little. So she changed out of her skirt and nice shirt her grandmother made and put on some denim shorts and a black tang top and placed her hair in a ponytail. "There we go this looks better for exploring." She said after she examined herself in the mirror then headed down stair.

"Hey mom dad can I please go explore the area a little." Chihiro and Haku looked over at Kimiko. "Sure Kimiko just make sure your back for dinner ok" Chihiro said with a smile and haku nodded. Kimiko jumped with joy and ran out "Thanks guys see you before dinner." Those were the last word she said before she was out the door.

Kimiko started to walk over to the hill and looked down to see a dirt road. "I wonder where this road leads to hmm I better check it out." After saying that Kimiko slide down the hill carefully and safely making it to the bottom and started to follow the road. After awhile she made it to a weird tunnel. "Wow I wonder what this tunnel leads to maybe to an abandon amusement park judging by the sign. Well the only way to find out is to look for myself." Kimiko then soon took her first step in the cave and her adventure had begun.

* * *

I kno its been a long time for me to put up a new chapter for this story I have just been busy with school and writers block but while I was in the computer lab being bored I decided to type in the chapter and I know its also short but I hope the next will be longer if I think of something better or longer. But I hope you enjoy it


	4. Hiro and Kimiko Meets

**Chapter 4- Hiro and Kimiko meet**

Kimiko took her time walking through the tunnel while wondering where it would take her to and what was on the other side of it. "Wow this sure is a long tunnel." Kimiko said as she kept walking and soon saw light ahead and decided to jog to the light. Once she was at the end she found herself in a place that looked like a train station waiting area. "This is weird." She look ahead in front of her and saw a door way. "I wonder what's outside." She walked out the door way and saw a grass field with some rundown houses and statues along the pathway. "So this is an abandon theme park." Kimiko looked around and decided to keep going forward wonder what was here.

Kimiko kept on walking until she came across what looked was going to be a river in front of the stairs. "How strange were they planning on putting a river here before they went out of business?" She walked over the rock to the other side and kept on walking. Kimiko kept on walking and was looking around noticing all the builders were restaurants. "How strange they're all restaurants but no one is here and I can smell food."

Kimiko followed the smell of food and found the where it was coming from. "Wow this all looks good but I better not eat it I might spoil my appetite for dinner." After that she kept on walking to the stairs and started walking up them and when she got to the top she looked to her right and noticed the bath house. She walked halfway across the bridge. "It's a bath house and it looks like it's still in business that's kinda weird." She soon walked to the edge of the bridge and looked down and saw a train go under and she quickly rushed to the other side to watch it go by but after that she got the feeling someone was watching her. So she turned her head towards the bath house and soon noticed a boy who looked like he was the same age as her and had the same cloths Haku had when he worked at the bath house and his hair was long black hair pulled back into a low loose ponytail and his eyes were a dark grey. Kimiko and the boy just stared at each other for awhile and finally the boy did something.

"What are you doing here?" He started to approach her as she got off the railing. "It's not safe for you to be here you have to leave now before sunset or you'll be trapped here." Kimiko look confused at the boy thinking he was crazy and notice the lamps in front of the bath house were lighting up. "Their lighting the lamps." He quickly said as he started to push her. "You've got to get out of here across the river I'll hold them off." He said as he watches her run off and did something at the bridge.

Kimiko ran to the stairs as the lamps started to light up but she stopped for a minute waiting for her eyes to adjust and looked back for a sec. "I wonder what was up with that boy?" then she ran down the stairs and started to notice weird shadow people that started to freak her out and she started to run as fast as she could all the way to where the river was suppose to be to her. But once she made it down those steps she soon splashed into water. "WATER!" She quickly got out of the water and looked across it and noticed the building that she walked out of to get there was light up. "What the? I must be dreaming yeah that's it I fell asleep in the car and now I'm dream." She closed her eyes tight and then opens them but notice everything was the same except a boat was getting closer. "Oh come on Kimiko wake up….WAKE UP!" she yelled and soon noticed that she was fading away.

"Ah I'm see through." She started rubbing her arms and hands hoping that it would help but it only got worst. "This has to be a bad dream." After she said that she heard a thud and noticed the boat had stopped and let down a small bridge that weird creatures started to come off the boat and then she noticed more shadow people coming out of the water and run up the grass hill to hide.

The boy was running through the streets then down an alley way that lead him to a field. When he ran up a different hill he saw Kimiko all curled up in a ball scared and fading away. He ran over to her and slowly placed his hands on her shoulder which scared her. "Don't be afraid all I want to do is help up." He soon grabbed a small little round bean and held it to her. "Here eat this it will help." But Kimiko was scared and didn't trust him. "No!" she said as she shook her head. "You have to eat something from this world or you will disappear." But Kimiko just got even more scared. "NO!" she yelled and tried to push him away but gasped when she noticed that her hands and arms went right through the boy. "Don't worry nothing will happen to except stop making you fade away." After he said that he put the little bean in her mouth and watched her chew it and swallow it.

"There your all better now see." He lifted his hand up for her to touch it. She hesitantly touched his hand and he body looked like a solid again and she didn't go through his hand. "I'm okay." She said and the boy clapped his hands over hers. "You see now let's get moving." He said as he stood up and tried to help her up but Kimiko stopped him. "Wait what's going on here what is this place I'm in?" The boy looked at her. "Don't worry your questions will be answered soon." After he said that he turned his head toward the sky and Kimiko was wondering what was going on. Soon the boy wrapped one arm around her and leaned close to the wall trying to hide her. "Don't move." After he said a strange looking bird with a face of an old woman started to fly around the area and the boy tighten his grip around her while Kimiko stay still and quiet as a mouse. Soon the strange looking bird flew away.

"That bird was looking for you we've got to get out of here now." He said as he stood up but when Kimiko tried to stand her leg wouldn't move. "My legs are stuck.' She tried moving again and started to get worried. "Help! What do I do?" She asked all scared. The boy bent down to her level "Relax and take a deep breath." While she was doing that the boy placed his hand over her legs. "With the wind and water within me unbind her." His hand glowed and so did her leg. "Get up." Kimiko soon stood up with ease and the boy started running pulling Kimiko along with him. Kimiko tried to keep her speed up with him as they ran through the many different bad areas of the shops that sell food until they came across an area with flowers and a gate. "Now when we cross the bridge hold your breath." He said as he opened the gate and closed it behind him and started walking as Kimiko clinged to his arm. "Even the tiniest breath will break the spell and everyone will see u." As they were walking Kimiko started to get nervous. "I'm scared." She said all of a sudden. 'Don't be you'll do fine." He reassured her.

They started to get close to the bridge. "Okay take a deep breath." Kimiko did as she was told. "Now hold it." Kimiko clapped her hand over her nose and mouth preventing her from letting her take a breath. Then soon walked on to the bridge and started to walk across. As they were walking across Kimiko saw a strange creature with a mask on his face wearing a black cloak with the hood up. They soon walked passed it and Kimiko was trying her best not to take a breath. "Hang in there were almost there." The boy told her but as they got to the end a green frog wearing a blue uniform came running up and hopped in front of them. "Hey Master Hiro. Where have you been?" The frog creature said as he hopped. It scared Kimiko that she took a breath by accident. "What a human?" The frog creature said as he did another hop and Hiro placed the frog into a bubble. "Let's go." He quickly said as he dashes up and started flying along with Kimiko low to the ground and went under all the female staff causing there working kimonos to fly up a little. After that they walked through a secret door that lead to a garden in ht e near back.

There was scramble of people inside the bath house screaming master Hiro and wondering where he was. When he was hold Kimiko close while hiding in the bushes with her. "They know you're here." Hiro said will keeping an eye out for someone coming. "I'm sorry I took breath." Kimiko said all sorry but Hiro just smiles at her. "No Kimiko you did just fine." Kimiko was confused that he knew her name already when she never mention it. "Now listen you can't stay here if you do they'll find you. I'll create a diversion so you can get away." But Kimiko got scared. "No I don't want to be alone." She said as she grabbed on to his shirt and he grabbed her hand and pulled them down. "If you want to get home you have to do this okay there's a stair way just right through that door goo all the way down until you make it to the boiler room and that's where you will meet Kamaji." Kimiko looked up at him "Kamaji?"

Hiro nodded his head at her. "When you meet Kamaji ask him for work even if he tries to stop you just keep asking it may be hard work but you would be able to stay here until we can get you home." Kimiko nodded her head and soon heard more voices calling for Hiro. "I have to go. Oh my name is Hiro by the way and Kimiko remember I'm your friend." He said as he stood up but Kimiko held on to him. "How did you know my name was Kimiko?" Hiro looked at her. "I've known you since you were very small now stay here and keep quiet until everything is calm." After that he left and enter the bath house and Kimiko waited for awhile until everything was quiet and when everything was she headed for the door to where she will go and meet Kamaji and get a job working at the bath house in hopes of returning home.

* * *

Hi everyone I am so sorry that i haven't updated for awhile I had a major writers block all of a sudden an just thought and typed this whole entire chapter last night when I got unblocked and didn't got to bed till midnight because I wanted to be done so I can look over it and then post it for you guys today. But I hope you enjoy it and please write reviews thank you.


	5. Rin meets and helps Kimiko

**Chapter 5 – Rin meets Kimiko and helps her**

After Hiro had left Kimiko waited in the bushes for everything to calm down like he said. Once everything did calm down Kimiko hesitantly started to move but suddenly stopped when she heard the door open and quickly hide in the bushes again and soon hear voices.

"Rin did you hear there's another human here?" a male voice said.

"What you're kidding? We haven't had a human here since Sen was here." Said a female voice who Kimiko guessed was Rin. She looked over the bush to see a woman wearing a pink uniform about ready to dump out water in the garden and a frog looking man talking to her.

"Yes and Yubaba is furious and thinks it is Sen."

"That's impossible Sen and Haku haven't been here for year what makes you think she's retuned." The female told her fellow worker. "Hey I don't think its Sen It's Yubaba she's still mad at what happen last time." Rin sighed a little frustrated. "Well why don't you stop worrying about it now and start working we have a lot of customers today. The weird frog man walked away in silence and Rin started to pour the water. Kimiko just watched until she finally lost her balance and fell over to where Rin can see her.

"What the human?" Kimiko sat up and Rin looked shocked. "Sen is that you?" Rin asked but Kimiko was confused. "No my name is Kimiko." Rin shook her head

"Oh sorry it's just you reminded me of her. But what are you doing here?" Kimiko stood up brushing the dirt off the back of her denim shorts.

"Well I was exploring when I came across this tunnel and ended up here but now I can't get back home." Kimiko explained and also explained what Hiro had told her.

"What is Hiro not thinking that's where Yubaba will look first then again he doesn't know the story." Rin kinda said to herself but was enough for Kimiko to hear.

"So what should I do he said I need a job here so I can stay here?" Kimiko said all scared

"Now calm down Kimiko will figure this out don't worry I won't let anything happen to you." Rin said as she tried to calm her down but Kimiko was just fidgeting like crazy while Rin was thinking and soon got an idea. "Hey how about I go up with you to Yubaba saying I need an assistant and have her hire you." Rin said with a big smile on her face. "I guess that could work. But why are you helping me though um?"

"Rin my name is Rin and you remind me of a girl who was younger then you that used to work here many years ago." Kimiko was soon curious at who was the girl that was here before she came along but Rin snapped her out of her thoughts.

"We better get moving the sooner we do this the sooner your safe ok."

"Ok Rin"

After that Rin had Kimiko leave her shoes and socks out here and that she would take them down to the boiler room where Kamaji will keep them safe. Kimiko did as she was told and entered the bath house and followed Rin to the elevators. "We have to go all the way to the top cus that's where Yubaba lives." Rin said she lead the way with Kimiko close by making sure that she didn't lose sight of her.

Soon they got into their first elevator and started to go up and soon made it to the top where Yubaba lives and Kimiko was at aw when she saw how elaborate and big the door was to get to Yubaba.

"Alright ready to meet Yubaba?" Rin asked while getting off the elevator with Kimiko and she nodded her head. "Alright then let's do this." Rin walked up to the door and the door knob all of a sudden moved.

"Well now if it isn't the human being escorted by one of my employees." After the door knobbed talked the doors opened and Rin walked in while Kimiko followed close next to her side.

"Rin I'm scared." Kimiko soon said as they walked down the long hallways. "Don't worry I'll be with you the whole time." Rin said as they walked down together and soon made to the last door.

Both Rin and Kimiko took a deep breath and open the door to Yubaba's office and sitting at the desk was Yubaba herself staring Kimiko down. "You're not Sen. Who you and what are you doing here in the spirit world." Yubaba demanded.

"The Spirit World?" Kimiko whispered as she looked blankly at Yubaba.

* * *

Yeah I know already its short but I got the idea all of a sudden when I got a comment saying I was staying to close to the movie and that person was right I was and after I read it I got an Idea for this chapter all of a sudden and had to shar it with you oh and I started to write this about an hour ago and barely just finished at Midnight but I hope you all like it. Please review.


	6. Working at the Bath House

**Chapter 6- Working at the Bath House**

Kimiko couldn't believe what was going on right now, she was wondering how she got in the spirit world. It almost sounded like one of her mother's story books that she would read.

"Yes the Spirit World you see this bath house replenishes the spirits and relax from their hard work." Yubaba explained to Kimiko.

"That's right a lot of spirits come to this place to eat and relax from working so hard." Rin explained also. Kimiko could believe what she was hearing she thought she was dreaming but she knew it was real since everything felt real.

"So why are you here human do you want to be turned into a pig for trespassing into the spirit world." Yubaba said while smoking her cigarette while Kimiko tried to remain calm "No I came here by accident after me and my parents moved to be closer to my grandparents on my mother's side and now I need a job here." Kimiko said trying really hard not to show any fear in her voice but Yubaba didn't like the last part.

"What you want a job here. Why should I give you a job?" Yubaba was getting angry but Kimiko wasn't about to back down "Please I just want to work that's all" Kimiko yelled and Yubaba lost it "Stop saying that" she flew from her desk and landed in front of her. "You no good girl you sound just like Sen She was just as persistent to get a job her maybe I should just give you my most difficult job" Yubaba said as her nails hit Kimiko's neck "Until you breath your very last breath" Yubaba laughed.

Then Rin finally stepped in "Yubaba you know I could really use an assistant and since everyone already has a position so maybe she can help me out I already do a lot of work" Rin explained but Yubaba was annoyed "Rin I make the decisions and my word is FINAL." After Yubaba yelled there was a large thump and everyone look in the direction from where it was coming from. There was another large thump and the door soon was smashed down by a huge foot. "Oh dear you woke up the baby." Yubaba said as she ran to the room. "Mommy is here sweetie." Yubaba was soon hit by a few pieces of wood from the door into her face. "Good boy."

Kimiko finally saw her opportunity and spoke up "I'm not leaving here until you give me a job" Kimiko said in a loud voice and Yubaba looked at annoyed "Quiet your scaring the baby" after Yubaba said that she was kick in the head. "I'm not leaving Yubaba" Kimiko had a look in her eyes saying that she was not about to give up. "Alright alright just quiet down." She said and looking in the room "Here comes mommy I'm coming to get you" Yubaba said as she entered the room and everything was calm and quiet.

A minute later a pen a paper flew from Yubaba's desk and landed into Kimiko's hands "That's your contract sign your name away and I'll give you a job." Yubaba said as she waves her hand using her magic to put everything back where it belongs "If I heard one complaint from you then its straight to the pig pen for you." Kimiko looked at it and signed her name on it. "Are you done yet." The paper soon flew from Kimiko's hand along with the pen after she finished signing her name on it and it flew to Yubaba's hands. "So your name is Kimiko what a beautiful name" she waved her hand and Kimiko's name floated off the paper and into her hand "and now it belongs to me for now on your name will be Sen answer me Sen" Kimiko jumped back a little "Yes Yubaba"

"You called for me" Kimiko looked and saw Hiro standing not far from her "This girl signed a contract and she will be Rin's assistant so go with them and let everyone know so they don't have any surprise and start fighting." Yubaba explained "Alight then" Hiro look towards Kimiko "What's your name" Kimiko could see the darkness in his eyes and was a little hesitant "Uh its Sen." Hiro looked at her a little longer "Alright then follow me." He then started to lead her and Rin back to the elevator.

As they head down the elevator Kimiko wanted to say something but was having a hard time gaining the courage then finally decided to speak "Uh Hiro I…" but before she could finish she was cut off. "Don't talk to me and address me as Master Hiro." He said and stared straight at the elevator doors. When Kimiko heard that she felt her heart sink deep in her chest and soon felt Rin wrap her arm around her and she glared at Hiro.

Once they finally made it to the floor they wanted her called for all the staff members in for a meeting. "What another human working here are you kidding us I thought Yubaba wasn't going to let that after what happen with the other human." The foreman asked "We don't care we are not going to let her work here." Another worker said annoyed "Hey guys she is already under contract." Rin said angry and annoyed at them. Everyone gasped at what they heard about Kimiko being under contract. "I promise to work very hard." Kimiko said doing a small bow "She is not sleeping our rooms" one of the female workers said "She will just stink up the place" the other one said covering her nose and the others chimed in agreeing with the two female workers. "A few days of eating our food and her smell will go away and if she doesn't work hard then roast her, boil her do whatever you want." Hiro said as he looked around the room with his cold eyes. "Now get back to work Rin she is now your official assistant, now get her settle in." after he said that he left the room along with the other workers heading back to work.

Rin lead Kimiko to their room where she was going to sleep. "Well this is our room it's not much but it works." Rin said as she walked over to the doors against the wall to grab a uniform for her. "Here's your apron you have to wash it yourself and your pants" Rin said as she handed the stuff to her "You're still on the small side" she pulled out a shirt "Way to big" she threw the shirt to the ground and kept digging. "Hey Rin there aren't two Hiros are there." Kimiko asked all of a sudden. "What two Hiros I can hardly stand one" Rin said throwing another big shirt to the floor. "Trust me he is Yubaba's henchman don't trust anything he says." Rin said as she kept digging looking for the right size shirt for Kimiko to wear.

While Rin was looking Kimiko started to crouch down and starts to cry. "Ah Ha here we are" Rin said as she finally pulled the right size shirt out and soon noticed Kimiko. "Hey are you okay are you not feeling well?" She asked as she rubbed Kimiko's back trying to comfort her. Later that night Rin got her bed and Kimiko's bed ready and Kimiko was now in her new uniform lying in her new bed. _"Mommy Daddy I'm scared please help me I don't know what to do."_ She thought to herself as she cried herself to sleep that night knowing tomorrow was going to be brutal and long.

* * *

Hey everyone sorry that this took so long but I had a major writers block and I was to busy looking for a job and trying to get back into college so writing ended up on the back burner.

I also want to say something to the people who decided to be rude to me about getting the next chapter up all I can say is sorry it took so long but finding a job just became a bigger priority and so did college so you can yell be rude and say mean things but that isn't going to cure my writers block or get me to work faster I get it done when I can and I do apologize at how long it took but things like that happens so I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll try my best to get the next one up very soon.

Plz read and Review thank you ^_^


	7. Haku Returns to The Spirit World

**Chapter 7- Haku Returns to the Spirit World**

After Haku and Chihiro finished unpacking everything that were in boxes they decided to sit down in their new living room and relax. Chihiro was busy ready a book that she had been trying to finish for days while Haku had fallen asleep while going over some manuscripts that he received from authors that want him to illustrate for. Haku was in a deep sleep when he soon heard someone in his head.

_"Mommy Daddy I'm scared please help me I don't know what to do." _Haku's eyes shot open and he quickly sat up knocking over the manuscripts to the floor.

"Haku what's the matter?" Chihiro asked as she closed her book and put it down.

"I Think I just heard Kimiko's voice in my head and she was calling out to us asking for help." Haku looked down and rubbed his forehead. "Chihiro she sounded so scared something must have happen to her." Haku said as he looked up towards his wife.

"Now that you mention Kimiko, take a look outside its completely dark out." Chihiro said as she pointed out the window. "Kimiko should have been back hours ago." Chihiro admitted.

"I am right something has happen to her Chihiro." Haku said as he stood up and looked out the window hoping that he was wrong and he would see Kimiko walking to their house now.

"Haku what are we going to do she could be anywhere." Chihiro said as she walked up behind her husband and held him tight.

"I have one fear and that is the Tunnel." Haku said as he wrapped his arm around his wife and Chihiro looked at him with big eyes.

"You don't mean the tunnel that leads to the spirit world do you Haku." She said as she gripped Haku's sleeve tight and Haku nodded his head.

"Chihiro think about it Kimiko said she was going to explore the area and there is no other houses or of anything and the tunnel is close by she could have stumbled upon it." Haku said thinking that was the case.

"But Haku if Yubaba finds her and finds out she is our daughter then she will be in danger." Chihiro said while being frantic and scared.

Haku wrapped his arms around her and held her tight trying to calm her down. "Chihiro it's going to be ok I'm going to go to the spirit world to look for her and if she is there then I will bring her back safe and sound." Haku said then kissed her lips deeply.

"I already waited so many years to return to you and be with you for the rest of our lives and ever since we have Kimiko she completes our family so there is no way we are going to lose her." Haku said as he placed his hand on Chihiro's cheek and smiled at her. "I promise I will bring her back Chihiro." Haku gave her one last hug before making his way to the door.

Chihiro ran after him and grabbed his arm. "Haku I'm going with you." Haku turned around and looked at her.

"Chihiro no it's too dangerous for you I don't know what I would do if something happens to you." Haku said as she placed his hands on her shoulders. "And besides I need you to stay here just in case Kimiko does come back." Chihiro finally understood what he was talking about and nodded her head as tears fell down her face.

"Chihiro don't worry I'll get her back just you wait." She said as he did a quick peek on her lips and smiled at her and then ran out the door.

Chihiro ran out and watched him run towards the trees "Please be safe Haku I don't want to lose you again." Chihiro said as she looked at her wedding ring and held that hand tight while crying a little.

Haku ran all the way down the hill and path until he made it to the entrance. He stops at the opening of the tunnel and took a deep breath. "Ok here goes nothing." He whispered then took his first step back to the spirit world to retrieve one of his precious treasures from Yubaba's grip.

He soon started to run again down the tunnel so he could get to the end faster. He soon made it out of the tunnel and looked around it had looked the same from when he originally left. He never thought that he would return for any reason but he had a strong feeling that his daughter was in the spirit world and he was going to do everything in his power to find her.

"I better go talk to Zaneba first because I have a few questions that I must have answered if I'm going to save my baby girl." He said as he turned into a dragon and took off for Zaneba's place.

"_Don't worry Kimiko daddy is going to save you just wait."_ He thought as he flew through the night sky of the spirit world.

* * *

Finally I was trying to figure out what to do for this Chapter then I finally came up with this idea I'm Upset that its short but it was the best I could do I hope that I will be able to make Chapter 8 longer then this. I hope everyone like it please review and if it looks rush sorry I did it all today.


End file.
